


Washing Line

by orphan_account



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Oops, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but its basically - Freeform, thats basically it, there is a little lead up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since rescuing Matt Miller from the Zin, Boss knew she had to do something about that ass.





	Washing Line

This wasn’t a spur of the moment decision, hell no. Boss had been thinking this through for a while, a carefully formulated plan, with a clear goal in mind. This wasn’t typical for her, usually it was get in, get out, watch the explosion and grab the cash, or is it cache now? Regardless, this wasn’t something she necessarily wanted to do, it was more of a civil duty, a service to her people, or in this case, a person. 

The person being the unlikely target of Matt Miller. Once-leader of a whiny group of piss babies turned singular piss baby. Maybe that explanation isn’t fair, it’s more like British once-leader of a whiny group of piss babies. Regardless, the Saints, if you could still call them that, needed him. Sure, Kinzie wasn’t happy about it, but when was she happy about anything? Despite his earlier attempts on Boss’ life, she figured it was about time to forgive and forget, and maybe this could be considered payback, in some twisted way. Hey, any number of Saints fans would give at least one of their balls for this chance, he should be feeling lucky, not that he knew yet. In fact, half the ship seemed to know what was happening, save for him. 

The task ahead would require some supplies, and Boss didn’t know the ship well enough to get them on her own. Cue Kinzie. 

“I’m sorry you need what?” She sputtered, half choking on whatever was in her cup. “You heard me. Come on Kinz, it’s not the weirdest shit you’ve heard of, besides, it’s for a very good cause.” Boss leaned back into her chair, it was a good cause. Every time they finish another mission, Matt Miller gets a little closer to dying a virgin. That wasn’t going to happen, not on her ship.  
“Look, I bet these aliens are into some weird shit, you’ve seen the strip joints in the simulation, all I need is some lube and a strap on, not that hard, well, it should be at least a little hard.” She winked, but Kinzie wasn’t looking. “Can I at least ask who it’s for?” Sure, no harm in that.  
“Well, ‘e sounds a little bi’ loike this,” Doing her best at a shitty accent, pretending to hold a tea cup. “No fucking way. He’ll never agree to it. Not to mention- ew gross.” 

“Well look at it this way. My room is right above his, and if I had a dollar for every time I heard his sorry ass moaning about NyteBlayde when I’m trying to sleep, I wouldn’t be able to do anything because the American dollar is worthless now, point is, I’d rather he had some new material. Also It’s my duty as former President of the United States to make sure nobody dies a virgin. I signed on that.” 

“You also made that rule up.” Boss shrugged, she was going to get that stuff one way or the other. “Look at it this way Kinz, I see at as either fuck or be fucked, and his little candy cane is going anywhere near this coochie, ya see? If you don’t help me out, you’re only hurting me.” Kinzie frowned, “Or you could just leave him alone? I’m sure he’s happy jacking it in peace.” Boss pouted, doing her best at puppy eyes. “But do you know that? Do you really know?”  
“Jesus Christ, you’re not gonna let this go, are you? Look, there’s a room down near the engines that I haven’t unpacked yet, it’s got a lock on it so it must have something. If I get it open for you, you look there, by yourself, and if anyone sees you walking out with any weird shit, it’s on you, right?”  
“Sounds perfect.”

The room in question took a little effort to find, it was small and out of the way, looking more like a cupboard than anything. But when the locked flickered to green as she approached, she took the message and gave a quick thumbs up to the nearest security cam. The inside was cramped, and stacked floor to ceiling with boxes written in some weird script. “Whelp, best get crackin’.” Boss sighed, to no one in particular. 

As it turned out, the room was something of a jackpot. Initially, Boss had thought the first box was full of necklaces, but a closer look bore far more interesting results. “Anal beads? Fuckin’ alright, not what I’m lookin’ for but noted.” The next few boxes contained an interesting array of lingerie, clearly not designed for human wear. Considering the size of the room, this left only a few more options. Better be this one. Boss thought, time was ticking away, and there was only a small window when Matt wasn’t working with Kinzie or jacking it to NyteBlayde. Luckily, it held exactly what she was looking for, more or less. There was something there that could be described as a strap on, although certainly not in a traditional, more human sense. It wasn’t ridiculously long, six and a bit inches, there was certainly larger out there. The girth however, was a little more interesting. There was something like a head on it, and ribbed details swirled around towards the base. The straps were adjustable, and didn’t look too chafe-y. It had the essentials. At the bottom of the box were a few condoms and a bottle of lube. Boss pocketed it and headed to the bath rooms with the strap on, didn’t want anyone catching some alien STIs. She’d expected it to be empty, this was usually chill out time before everyone ate dinner. It seemed kind of strange to all eat dinner together, they weren’t exactly a family, but hey, some kind of normalcy while you’re coasting through the vast expanse of space can be nice. 

“Whatcha got there, Boss?” Shaundi shook her hands dry and stood back from the basin, hands on her hips. “Oh you know, just a little somethin’ for a little someone.” Boss shrugged, putting the strap on into full view as she started to rinse it. 

“Hope that someone knows what they’re in for.” Shaundi’s eyes falling to the sink, one eyebrow cocked. “I’d tell you who, but present company might not be so excited.” Boss said, glancing at Asha. “Much to your shock, I don’t really care what you do in your free time, so long as it doesn’t concern me.” She huffed, heading towards the door. “Nah, for sure, but it might concern someone you would like to be concerned with a little more, if you catch my drift.” Boss shook the remaining droplets off from the strap on, moving to grab some paper towels. 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Asha nodded curtly to Shaundi, and left. “What was that about?” Shaundi asked, leaning against the countertop. “And what’s that about?” 

“Well. Glad you asked. I’m gonna fuck Matt Miller’s brains out.” Boss said, nonchalantly. “Woah, alright! You sure about that? You don’t look much like NyteBlayde.”  
“Doesn’t matter. I’ve been thinking about what to do ever since I saw his little ass when we broke him out. He’s obviously a virgin, and I figure he might want some pointers just in case he ever decides to make a move on Asha, poor girl doesn’t deserve to be that pussy’s first fuck.” The plastic of the strap on reflected the LED lights of the bathroom, ready for action.  
“I guess that’s fair. Just don’t make too much noise.” 

“No promises.” 

Dinner that night was awkward. Matt didn’t seem to realise why. He kept trying to talk to Kinzie about the anomaly in the simulation, and asking her to get Boss to check it out ASAP.  
“Sure thing Matt.” She said, absent-mindedly, pushing some of her rations around with her finger. “Did you even hear me?” He persisted. “Yeah.” She murmured, not looking him in the eyes. “Fine, I’ll go tell Boss myself. Where is she?” He stood up, everyone’s eyes following him.  
“Check their room, if you’re desperate.” Shaundi supplied, giving Pierce a sideways glance. “You’re all acting weird, we have important stuff to do!” He glared at the group before leaving the room. Ben King sighed, “Okay, if you know what’s goin’ down, raise your hand.” Everyone begrudgingly raised a hand. Asha made a point to do it with distaste.

“What on- this ship has gotten into those guys, we need to be taking action, every minute we waste is-” 

“I know right.” Boss was leaning casually against the wall in front of her room. She was trying to act casual, like she didn’t have the strap on underneath her suit, the outline slightly visible against her pant leg. “Where were you?” Matt frowned, usually Boss was eating with everyone else, cementing their position at the top or whatever. “Waiting around. Wanted to chat.” She was looking straight at him, eyes hard. “About the simulation? I keep trying to talk to Kinzie about the anomaly but-” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Boss took a step closer to him. 

“Matt, I’ve been thinking… we could all be dead soon, so...shit I can’t believe I’m saying this… you don’t have to die a virgin.” She let the proposition hang in the air, watching his eyes widen. He murmured something, and pursed his lips, looking up at her. “You’re gonna have to speak up buddy.” 

“I said uh, can you call me N-NyteBlayde?” 

“Yeah uh, it ain’t gonna work like that. Get your ass inside.” Boss didn’t wait for a response. She pushed the middle of his back and guided him inside, wasting no time in pinning him against the wall.  
“How uh- how do you know I’m a virgin?” He tried to sound cool, but Boss rolled her eyes and slammed their mouths together. Despite being aggressive at first, she let the kisses start gentle. He needed to be relaxed for this. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, and they flapped awkwardly for a moment, before Boss guided them to her hips. It took him a moment to move his lips in response, which Boss noted were blueberry flavoured. Like a fucking teenage girl. She spent some time on more chaste kisses, before gliding her tongue into his mouth, deepening into something a little more intimate. He let out a note of surprise, her tongue in his mouth and her hands running up his sides. He wasn’t overly talented, and she sure hoped this wasn't his first kiss. That was a little too highschool drama. She dug her nails into the nape of his neck, and his grip on her hips tightened a little. That’s more like it. He broke the kiss for a moment, a string of saliva linking them, his pupils blown wide, a flush creeping up his pale neck. 

“I uh-” He started, voice cracking slightly. 

“Safeword is ‘Jesus fucking Christ ow get off me bitch’” Boss said, before sinking her teeth into his neck. He let out a croaked ‘ah’ and his head fell back with a dull thud against the wall. Boss grinned against his now reddening neck, she thought he might like that. She laved over the mark, before moving her hands towards his collar, tugging the zip down slightly. His chest rose towards her touch, and he shuddered as she raked her nails down the pale gooseflesh. She moved her head down, and he whined at the loss of her mouth against his neck. She took the zipper in her teeth and pulled it down, sinking down until it finished just below his belly button. She rose slowly again, hands moving up his body, and dipped her tongue into his belly button briefly, before rising high enough to nip gently at the area around his nipple. She kissed it gentle, wetting it slightly, smiling as she blew cold air across it, letting out a breathy laugh as he jumped slightly, before relaxing again. He wasn’t talking, which was a relief. No way was Boss doing this with his whiny voice jabbering away. No, he was breathing hard, letting out small noises every now and then. She moved between each nipple, worrying them into erect pebbles, standing pink and raw, contrasting with the rest of him. She stood up, and connected their mouths again, and he sighed in relief. She slipped a leg between his crotch, and felt him growing hard. She moved her mouth away again, this time to his ear and whispered: “I’m going to fuck you until you cry.” She bit his earlobe, and he let out a long moan, only managing to nod his head. 

Boss took a step back. He looked like a fucking mess. His lipstick smudged, eyes half closed, neck red, fully clothed apart from the window to his rapidly rising and falling chest. She reached forward and ruffled his hair a bit. Yeah. That’ll do it. She grabbed him by the hips and picked him up, he weighed nothing. His head fell automatically to her shoulder, and he made feeble attempts to mouth at her own neck. She stopped at her bed, and without a word of warning, tipped over onto it, trapping him beneath her. He whined, and struggled briefly, before meeting her eyes, he blinked, and suddenly seemed to realise the situation he was in. His brain ran the numbers and his eyes searched her face. 

“Yeah, don’t think about it too much.” She sat up, ass over his crotch, and grinded so that he could feel the hard length of the strap on that rested inside her suit. She slowly unzipped her suit, fairly sure this was his first look at real human woman tits, and pulled his hand up to cup one. He didn’t know what to do at first, and his hand hung there, barely holding on until some part of his being must have given him a suggestion. He pawed at it lightly before he rubbed his thumb over a nipple, and noticed the Boss’ sharp intake of breath. She zipped her suit down further, and stood up quickly to remove it from the rest of her body. The strap on sprung free, and stood at attention. Matt’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Th-That’s not going in me? Is it?” Boss moved towards him and helped him remove the rest of his own suit, answering only when he was lying completely naked, vulnerable. 

“Yep. Hope you douche.” He barely had time to react before she was on him again, hands resuming their roaming of his body. All he could do was hang on, as hands grabbed and bruised sensitive skin and her mouth licked and bit whatever it fancied. She clambered up the bed, her own crotch level with Matt’s parted lips, a curious smirk on her face. He dared a glance back to her face, and her smile widened. 

“Blow me.” 

“S-Sorry what?” 

“Either that or I fuck your face.” His throat constricted, and he turned to face the bizarre replacement for a dick in front of him. He glanced up again, in case this was some kind of prank, but Boss just grabbed a handful of hair from the back of his head and pushed it closer. 

“Try not to choke.” 

He moved closer, and cautiously took the head of the strap on into his mouth. It was hard and plastic. He realised Boss felt nothing from this. His heartbeat quickened. This was a power play, and he was nowhere near the top. The hand on the back of his head pushed him down further, and more of the toy filled his mouth. His cheeks hollowed out as he found himself moving of his own volition, taking more into his mouth, waiting for it to hit the back of his throat. He felt Boss shift under him, and he chanced another glance up, her face was a mask of shock. From her view he was Matt Miller, MI6 agent and technology genius, making obscene sucking noises around a fake dick just because she fucking told him to. If that didn’t get her at least a little wet, what kind of person would she be? Probably a better one. He took her shock as encouragement, and went deeper, and when it finally hit the back of his throat he whined around the toy, squirming as he gagged, tears filling his eyes as the hand in his hair grew tighter. He recoiled slightly, but sank down again, beginning to bob up and down, and if his dick got a little harder, who would know? Between the slight friction from his hard dick against the sheets, the hand in his hair and the choking sensation from the toy, he started to moan. Slowly, and quietly at first, growing louder until he forgot the person attached to the strap on was even there. Each time the toy hit the back of his throat he writhed a little more, moaned a little louder. The toy grew slick with spit, and it dribbled down into the curly, dark hairs beneath.  
Boss would be lying if she wasn’t enjoying the show. She didn’t realise he’d get so into it. She probably didn’t even need to fuck him for him to come. It would be so easy to let him work himself to completion, barely touched, around a fake cock. But that would eventually get boring on her part. 

Time to pick up the pace. 

The hand in Matt’s hair mercilessly dragged his head up, his lips leaving the toy with an obscene pop and a small whine. Lips red, all remains of lipstick gone, pupils blown, and dick standing to attention. It was safe to say this was a first for him. Boss pulled him into her lap, his dick lined up with her strap. She reached to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle, coating her hand in a clear gel. 

“Boss, I don’t know-” 

“You didn’t know about sucking dick either and you got pretty fuckin’ into that. Trust me, kid.” Her right hand moved him up slightly, grabbing him by his asscheeks, opening him up. The cold index finger of her left hand brushed his entrance briefly, and he jumped, head returning to slump over Boss’ shoulder;arms around her neck. “I’ll be gentle,” she murmured, placing a soft kiss to his jaw. She pushed her finger in, letting him adjust each time before inching it in further. By the second knuckle she began to move slightly faster, wanting to turn the discomfort to pleasure so she could get down to business. She moved the finger around a little, before starting on the second. Matt made a small noise against her neck, and she peppered more kisses along his jaw. He had to relax. This was getting a little too intimate. The second finger went in slightly easier than the first, and soon they were both resting alongside each other, in the heat of Matt Miller’s asshole. She worked them slowly in and out, and as she faced less resistance, a third joined in. Matt was trembling slightly, but Boss persisted. It was always going to be a little rough. Three fingers inside, fucking slowly in and out of his hole, Boss started poking around for the ticket. She needed to get inside him. She gently pushed around his walls, looking for- 

“Ah!” That. Matt’s back arched suddenly, his head thrown back as he impaled himself further on Boss’ fingers. That was the cue. No more time for gentle exploration. She flipped him over once more, removing her fingers entirely, leaving him on his back, before slamming all three back inside. He squirmed and let his mouth fall open. She smiled and set up a pace, nothing too quick, just enough to get him nice and loose before the main event. His hands grasped at the sheets, legs shaking as Boss’ three fingers fucked him senseless, he shut his eyes tight, face scrunched up in pleasure. “Boss, shit, I-” She took this as a sign. His dick was starting to leak. She hadn’t even touched it yet. “Let’s go.” All three fingers left again, and he did his pathetic little whine again, watching as Boss coated the strap. A mixture of his own saliva and the lube coating the plastic, the ribbed details shining. Matt’s mouth went dry as he remembered the size and shape of it in his mouth. Boss pushed against his hole, sliding the tip in relatively easily, Matt groaning as he adjusted. “Hurry up, please.” He moaned, long and high, ass clenching around the toy. 

And with no warning, Boss sure did hurry up. The toy slid inside, all the way to the base. There was a sickening slap as their hips met. She looked at Matt beneath her, flushed and moaning, carefully applied make up a mess. She leaned down and kissed him, deeply, setting a pace as she fucked into him, each thrust eliciting a higher pitched moan. “Do you want everyone on the ship hearing you? Or rather, more than they already do?” His eyes blinked open in confusion, locking eyes with the Boss. 

“You don’t think I hear you every single night, probably fucking your own fingers, jacking yourself off, moaning just like this, except instead of my fucking name its ‘Oh NyteBlayde!’” She moved her hands down to his throat, feeling his adam’s apple bob as he swallows. She keeps fucking him, their hips meeting as he moves back against her, hungrily. “Ever since we rescued you and I heard you making those disgusting noises I knew I’d have to show you what it’s really like. Pop your cherry, so that at least you could have some new fantasies. You could jack off to a real memory, not some sick fantasy.” His dick twitches, feeling left out. The hand on his throat moves down to give it attention. A thumb across the slit, working his pre cum around his own dick. Boss removes the hand, and tastes him.  
“Do you want everyone to hear you now? Clenching that little ass of yours around a dick that isn’t even real? How you sucked me off and almost came untouched? Just the thought of being used got you so fucking close.” Her voice became a growl as her hand moved back to his dick, jerking him off. The pace increased. He couldn’t meet her pace anymore. His hands back in the sheets, legs trembling again, tears welling up again, a scream threatening to escape from his throat. 

“I told you I’d fuck you until you cried.” Matt let out a sob, tears running down his cheeks, the ribbing of the strap inside him stimulating his walls deliciously, the hand on his dick trying to milk him dry. 

The world went white, he heard a scream, and maybe it was his. Maybe someone on the ship was getting murdered. He hoped it was the latter, just to save him some face. Hot liquid spilled on his stomach, and a hard, plastic cock slipped out of his ass. 

God he looked like a fucking whore. Boss smiled, and patted herself on the back for a job well done. No way did anybody miss that lovely scream, that beautiful sound of Matt Miller’s completion. Maybe he’d have something to show Asha if he ever grew the balls for it. She slid out, and left him on her bed, looking dazed, chest fluttering up and down, trying to recover. 

“Don’t go catching feelings.” She said, as she closed the door on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is both the first fanfic and first smut I've ever written, I just got super deep into a Saints Row binge and I'm also into pegging and one thing led to another and here I am lmao. If you have any suggestions or prompts for other Saints Row stuff, definitely doesn't have to be smut, please comment!


End file.
